


Слежка

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Бытовые зарисовки [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: — А вот представь: кто-то куснул тебя за жопу. Твои действия?Ричард даже не пошевелился, продолжая следить за домом подозреваемого.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Бытовые зарисовки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013847
Kudos: 46





	Слежка

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat)  
>   
>   
> История, в которой ровным счётом ничего не происходит. Ключевое слово «слежка».  
>   
> Дано:  
> – ключевое слово из придуманного Nusyathecat списка;  
> – гифка из м/ф «Мадагаскар» с незабвенным «Ты укусил меня за зад!»;  
> – незамедлительно последовавший вопрос Nusyathecat: «Андроид же пластиковый, как его кусать?»

— А вот представь: кто-то куснул тебя за жопу. Твои действия?

Ричард даже не пошевелился, продолжая следить за домом подозреваемого. 

Гэвин поёрзал на водительском сиденьи, пытаясь найти новое удобное положение, хотя, казалось, за время, проведённое ими в засаде, список доступных вариантов исчерпал себя ещё пару часов назад. На улице стояла поздняя осень, а внутренний климат-контроль автомобиля в целях маскировки пришлось отключить. Он хлебнул горячего чая из термоса, натянул вязаный шарф чуть ли не до глаз, покрутил в руках свежую пачку сигарет, но в итоге просто бросил её на заднее сиденье, даже не открыв.

Пролистал информационную ленту ДПД, хотя будь что важное, Ричард бы незамедлительно поставил его в известность. Но Гэвин, даже работая в паре со сверхсовременным Девяткой, старался не делать себе поблажек и не полагаться в любых рутинных мелочах на его технические возможности. Достаточно было того, что напарник-андроид прикрывает тебя от пуль и сводит физический контакт с преступниками к минимуму.

С того момента, как Гэвин отвлёкся от наблюдения прошло минут десять. Он хотел сделать ещё один глоток горячего чая и как раз откручивал крышку термоса.

— Записать тебя к стоматологу.

Он непонимающе уставился на Ричарда, пытаясь понять с чего тот внезапно озаботился состоянием его зубов. А потом до него дошло, что это был ответ на заданный ранее вопрос. Проблема была в том, что с Ричардом никогда нельзя было знать наверняка: то ли тот демонстрирует своё специфичное даже для андроидов чувство юмора, то ли говорит абсолютно серьёзно.

— Я не настолько больной, чтобы кусать твой консервный зад, жестянка!

Гэвин почувствовал, как горят щёки и порадовался, что не успел стянуть шарф с лица. Ричард, хоть и мог прочитать его в любом состоянии, следовал каким-то одному ему ведомым протоколам или понятию андроидской этики. Ограничивал свои возможности и старался не нарушать личное пространство напарника-человека без необходимости: о чём уведомил чуть ли не в первый совместный рабочий день.

Гэвин увидел жёлтый отблик диода в боковом стекле.

— Полагаю, ты слишком здоровый, чтобы решить попробовать хотя бы из спортивного интереса.

Сказано это было тем самым вежливо-саркастичным тоном, который Ричард приберегал исключительно для него.

Вот вроде по факту и придраться не к чему, а метафорическое желание укусить кое-кого за жопу становилось просто неконтролируемым. Гэвин не поленился сесть ровно, чтобы выставить перед носом пластикового засранца средний палец. Картину несколько портила вязаная перчатка, и от него не укрылась едва заметная ухмылка, появившаяся у Ричарда на губах.

— Чтоб я ещё хоть раз попытался тебя развлечь. — Он нахмурился больше для виду и вернулся к наблюдению за объектом.

— Гэвин, андроидам не знакомо понятие скуки. Мы способны параллельно выполнять множество операций. Мне есть чем себя занять.

Гэвин пропустил шпильку мимо ушей: сложно было отрицать, что рядом с Ричардом он время от времени выставлял себя полным идиотом.

— Тем не менее мне приятно, что тебя заботит мой комфорт. И если всё-таки решишь, что знание о том, как правильно кусать андроида, тебе жизненно необходимо, в эту субботу я совершенно свободен.

Гэвину, конечно, было что на это сказать или даже показать, но в тот момент дверь дома, за которым велась слежка, наконец открылась. И пришлось ковать железо, пока горячо.

— В субботу в семь.

— У тебя.

— С меня — тириумный коктейль, с тебя — консервный зад. — Гэвин аккуратно пристроился в хвост подозреваемому, успевшему нырнуть в подъехавшее к дому такси. — Проси подкрепление.

— Фаулер дал две машины. Уже страхуют.


End file.
